unexpected friends
by fluffy101
Summary: What happens when sakura and the gand go looking for the akatsuki. itaXsak
1. Chapter 1

/N Hey there i hope you all like my story so enjoy!!!

Sakura ran through the forest looking for her team mates they were split up when a group of assians ambushed them she was hoping they were ok.

She was anbu now and she wasn't supposed to get held back from going back to the village and get another mission soon. Sakura stopped when she felt some chakra signatures over to the north she ran over where she felt they were the strongest and was surprised when she found a bloody fighting area.

Trees had gashes in them and burn marks where they must've used fire jutsu. She saw her two teammates Tayca and Yukio. They were still fighting two rouge ninja when they finally finished them off Sakura saw that they had some wounds that were bleeding some. "Come here guys ill heal you" Sakura said.

Tayca and Yukio quickly hurried to Sakura not wanting to make her wait longer. When they reached Sakura she quickly made hand signs and green chakra emitted through her hands. She stepped over to Tayca and healed some of the major wounds forest and the less serious she did the same thing with Yukio.

"Ok let's go back home" Sakura said with a smile but he mask was covering it. They then started to jump from tree to tree." Ok were almost there" said Sakura and started to pump chakra into her feet to go faster.

Tayca and Yukio did the same thing. After a little while they could start to see the village. When they reached the gates they stopped and looked around and Sakura saw an orange blob running towards her. "nar……."Sakura fell to the ground with a hyperactive orange blob on her" NARUTO GET OFF ME" she yelled at the blonde boy with blue eyes. "Sorry Sakura-Chan" Naruto

Said while scratching the back of his with a goofy grin. Sakura got up and wiped the imagine nary dust off of her anbu uniform. "You never changed well we need to go and report to Tsunade-sama about are mission bye Naruto" Sakura waved good bye as she walked away towards the hokage's tower.

Meanwhile…..

Team hebi walked through the forest "Karin shut the hell up" Suigetsu yelled Karin hit the man but he tuned to water when she hit him. "Will you both shut up you giving me a headache" Sasuke said in annoyance "Hey Sasuke-kun where are we going" Karin said in her usually fan girl voice "It's none of your business" Sasuke said _uh what's stuck up his ass I can't believe he actually talked to me like that _Karin thought her face getting red out of anger.

"He sure likes you doesn't he" Suigetsu said with sarcasm and started to laugh. Karin just stormed off "we will camp her tonight" Sasuke said "ill be back" Sasuke walked away.

With Sakura….

Sakura walked to tsunade's room when she walked in she saw her sensei past out on her desk. Sakura walked over to her desk and toke in a big breath

"TSUNADE-SAME NARUTO TOKE ALL OF THE SAKE AGAIN" Sakura yelled.

"That little rat im going to kill him when … oh Sakura so the mission was a success" Tsunade said

"yes it was" Sakura said and handed her a scroll "you are dismissed ".

Tsunade said while taking a gulp of sake Sakura walked out of the room and bumped into a hard but soft chest.

A/n- oo a cliffy I hope you guys enjoyed my first story if not then ill try again well you guys know you want to review just click the purple button. .


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N _Hey there it's me again with another chapter up I hope it's longer this time so enjoy and ill give you a cookie.

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto but I do own my two characters!

_Recap:_

_Tsunade said while taking a gulp of sake Sakura walked out of the room and bumped into a hard but soft chest._

Sakura looked up in surprised to find Sai looking down at her with his fake smile."Hey old hag" Sai smiled Sakura scowled at him "hi Sasuke Jr"Sakura said with a cocky smile.

Sai just gave her a cold stare sakura shivered a little bit" So what are you doing here"Sakura asked Sai, Sai just walked past her.

_God what's up with him_ sakura thought _maybe his paint bush is stuck up his but_ inner sakura said sakura started to walk out of the building.

It was at least noon and sakura was pretty sure that naruto was at the ramen stand.

Sakura toke a step and her stomach growled she put her hand on her stomach and sweat dropped. People stared at her because her stomach growled very loudly.

Sakura just started to walk to the ramen stand where she saw naruto and a stack of bowls with kakashi. Sakura walked in and sat by naruto.

Naruto must have not seen sakura because he kept munching on his 10th bowl of ramen.

So sakura hit him had hard on the back send his face right into his bowl of ramen his face turned red and he started to choke.

Kakashi patted his back until naruto stopped choking "Sakura-Chan why did you do that" naruto yelled in between breaths "because naruto rember when you jumped on me yesterday" Sakura said in a sweet voice.

Naruto sweat dropped "oh yeah im soy about that"naurto nervously laughed a little bit. "I would like one miso ramen with extra meat please" Sakura said to the cook who nodded.

"So naruto how is you training going with ero-san" she asked "good but all he does is tell me to do is some hand signs and then he goes off and watches girls"naruto sighed sakura laughed at this.

They both talked till Sakura's ramen came and kakashi left. Sakura pulled apart her chopsticks and began eating.

When sakura finished she said her goodbyes and started to walk home on the way she saw ino's family flower shop.

_I think I should go say hi to ino so she knows im back_ sakura made her way to the door when the door opened to reveal shikamaru.

"Oh hi sakura "shikamaru said in a surprised voice "hey what are you doing here"sakura asked knowing he was here to see ino.

"Um I was getting flowers for my uh dad" his cheeks were tinted red sakura smiled devilishly "you were here to see ino weren't you "she said with a mischievous grin.

"N..." shikamaru stuttered "I don't know what your talking about" shikamaru scratched the back of his head. Sakura just gave him a look that Said _I don't believe a word you said._

Shikamaru sighed"ok you got me I was but she wasn't here she's on a mission" he said.

"Oh I was going to stop and torment her for awhile but since she's not ill better be going home bye shikamaru" sakura pouted and walked away heading towards her house.

When she got home it was dark she stopped in front of her house door and searched for here keys.

When she found them she unlocked her door and walked in she turned on the lights and walked up the stairs into the bathroom.

She turned on the hot water in the shower and striped and stepped into the shower.

The water running onto her skin she looked up to the ceiling _I wonder what Sasuke-kun is doing right now and if he is..._ sakura stopped their not trying to bring back memories that made her cry when she was a love stuck fan girl

She washed up and got out of the shower and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her tightly so it wouldn't fall. She opened the door and went to her room to get dressed.

After she got dressed she climbed into bed and snuggled in nice and tight waiting for tomorrow.

A/N yay I finally updated I hope you like this chapter I've been really busy ill update a lot sooner trust me also I have a new fanfic so check out my profile


End file.
